


when it hits you

by AlexTheShipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Hurt Stiles, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't admit to falling in love with one of their best friends. But stiles isn't most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it hits you

Stiles had lusted after Derek for ages, but it wasn't until they were facing down a monster of the week that it really struck Stiles, quite literally, that he was in love with Derek. The monster looked like a giant snake and when the tail swung toward Derek some instinct Stiles didn't know he had led him to jump in the way. It didn't matter that Derek was a wolf or that he was human. Derek was about to get hurt and Stiles moved to protect him. It wasn't until the tail hit his chest that he realized it. He was flying through the air toward a tree and all he could think was /I love Derek Hale./ It was probably more of a shock then it should have been. Then again so was cracking his head against a tree. Everything went black before he could get air back in his lungs.

Stiles woke up in a hospital bed with four words on his mind. 'I love Derek Hale.' The nurse, probably Melissa is asking questions but he can't focus on her.

  
"Derek?" Suddenly there's a scuffling noise outside and the werewolf if standing in front of him.

  
"Don't say a word!" Melissa glares daggers at Derek before turning a sweet smile only used on patients to Stiles. "What's your name honey?" She asks.

  
"My name is Stiles Stilinski. My mother is Claudia Stilinski deceased. That is Derek Hale. You are Melissa McCall the mother of my best friend and I have a horrible migraine right now." Stiles states simply glancing at Derek with a nervous smile. "Are the other wolves here?"

  
"No." Derek states. Stiles smiles.

  
"You Alphaed them into getting some sleep didn't you? You should take care of yourself too." Derek's smirk fades and his eyes flash red.

  
"You're one to talk. What the hell were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?" Derek growls.

  
"I wasn't thinking." Stiles states. "I love you. I didn't want to see you hurt. I reacted. Simple really." Derek gapes at him.

  
"You love me?" Derek gapes at him. "Why? What can I possibly give you?"

  
"Why would I need you to give me something? I love you. That's really it, no expectations dude." Stiles smiled. "Just don't avoid me please." Derek was still is shock.

  
"You, but I'm, I won't. Don't call me dude." Derek promises. Stiles flinched slightly at the verification that his feelings aren't returned.

  
"Thank you. I need some sleep are you staying?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't bother to reply just settling into the chair by Stiles bed. Stiles drifts off quickly too tired to stay wake.

Stiles wakes up to a strange weight on his arm. When he glanced over he noticed Derek passed out on top of him and his heart flutters. He's stroking Derek's hair when Melissa walks in to check on him and the werewolf startles awake.

  
"Hey Stiles how you feeling?" She asks.

  
"I'd like to go home and see my dad." Stiles looked around as if just realizing how weird his was.

  
"He's passed out in the break room. I can wake him if you'd like." Melissa offered. Stiles shook his head whimpering slightly at the shock of pain.

  
"Let him sleep for now." Stiles decides. She smiles and nods. Derek's eyes haven't left him since he whimpered a concerned stare dragging over his skin. Melissa says something as she leaves but neither of them really pay attention.

  
"Derek?" Stiles looks at him nervously. Derek grunts back. "This is what you have to give me." Stiles smiled and Derek is lost.

  
"What?" Derek asks.

  
"You asked what you have to give me and this is what you have. I'm not saying you have to date me or anything but this is amazing. You're here because you care about me. That's amazing. Even if its not quite what I want." Stiles smiles at him warmly.

  
"You- god you're amazing." Derek groans. "I love you. I'm sorry I suck at communicating."

  
"You? Don't fuck with me Hale. You better mean that." Stiles said pulling Derek in for a kiss.

  
"Of course I mean it. I would never Stiles." Their lips met just as the sheriff cleared his throat from the doorway.

  
"Derek, dinner on Thursdays at our house. Stiles how you feeling?" They both blushed.

  
"Good." Stiles said. He looked at Derek. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Still havent actually watched teen wolf. :/


End file.
